


Sail away with me

by Queenofthebees



Series: 31 Days of Jonsa [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Angst, Arthur x Lyanna equals Jon, Cousin Incest, F/M, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, Modern Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “You unbelievable bastard,” she hissed. “You’re the reason he left Winterfell?”“He left you so easily,” Petyr continued. “You put your faith in a boy like that? He can offer you nothing Sansa. He has no money and no name.”“He can offer me love,” she replied, turning on her heels and fleeing the room.Day 20 of 31 Days of Jonsa (One thinking the other is dead)Titanic AU





	Sail away with me

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going with a sort of fusion of canon and RL 1912 times. So, Starks, Targaryens etc are still nobility sort of, their names are powerful. But some are more wealthy than others. The Tullys in this are too poor to help with Winterfell but they take the Starklings in when Ned, Cat and Robb die (I dunno how, they just did, make up your own reasons lol). Petyr says he will help them go home but Sansa would have to go with him on her own because she was the only one who could charm and bewitch Aegon into a marriage. Or something like that I just meshed the film, history and the books together to be honest lol

She peered up at the ship in barely concealed awe. She had known that it would be huge but she had never expected something as magnificent as this. She could feel her lips parting unconsciously at the sight of it.

“A wonder isn’t it?” Petyr commented stepping up beside her.

She forced a smile, tried not to shudder in revulsion when he touched her cheek. She looked back to the ship  _Titan’s Daughter_  and repressed the urge to sigh.

_I should be happy to be going to Westeros, to be going home._

But with her parents and eldest brother Robb dead, with her remaining siblings left in Riverrun she couldn’t help but feel depressed at the thought of home.

All that remained of Winterfell was stone and snow.

This marriage with Aegon Targaryen was a chance to start again. Aegon was rich and in exchange for a powerful noble name to give him citizenship in Westeros, he would pay for Winterfell to be repaired. Sansa had no illusions as to what this match was. But she had resigned herself to knowing that nobody would ever marry her for love and such dreams were for silly little girls.

“Come,” Petyr commanded, taking her hand and leading her towards where the ship was boarding.

“Sansa, sweetling,” Aegon said, stepping up beside her and wrapping a shoal around her shoulders. “We aren’t going to be in Pentos, dear!”

"Thank you," she murmured, clutching the clothing tighter to her as she continued to try and take in everything.

And then…a blob of black caught her eye. She did a double take, stopping dead at the top of the ramp, her heart hammering frantically as she tried to see the image again.

“Sansa?” Aegon asked, his hand curling around her waist and making her jolt.

“Sorry,” she gasped, giving him a reassuring smile. “I thought I saw someone I knew.”

“Who would you know on here?” Petyr asked, his eyes narrowed on her and Sansa ducked her head away.

“Nobody,” she replied dutifully. “It just reminded me of someone is all.”

Petyr glared in the direction she had been looking and, against her own better judgement, she felt her eyes drawing back across the way.

_It isn’t him. Why would he be here?_

She allowed Aegon to take her hand, forcing another smile and simpering words of awe about the ship. She commented dutifully about the accommodations and allowed Petyr to order her dinner for her as she sat prettily at the table between him and Aegon.

Her fingers unconsciously fiddled with the bracelet on her right wrist. A delicate silver thing with two wolf charms attached.  A gift from a lifetime ago, a shy boy clutching it in his sweaty palms as he thrust it towards her with reddened cheeks.

He had been her first love, her first kiss. Wolves mate for life he had told her once, with his hands in her hair and his lips raining kisses all over her. She had told him that she would wait for him, told him that she understood he had to go and find his family.

But that was before everything had fallen apart. Before father and mother and Robb had died. It was before Winterfell was destroyed by bandits and thieves. Before her eyes had been opened to the harsh reality that sometimes love wasn’t enough.

Even if her cousin Jon Snow was on this ship, she would never be able to be with him, not anymore.

***

He found her the very next morning.

It had been years but he would recognise that auburn hair anywhere, the delicate braid she wore over her shoulder and the way it always looked so perfect. At least until he ran his hands through it as he kissed her.

She was leaning against the railings, staring out at the horizon as the wind whipped her hair and her skirts around her. He approached slowly, standing to the side as he came closer, taking her all in. Her gaze dropped to her hands for a brief second.

“Hello Jon.”

He felt his breath leave him harshly at her voice but his heart stopped as she turned her blue eyes on him, the way her smile didn’t reach her eyes.

“I’m so sorry about what happened,” he whispered, reaching for her hand. He was surprised she let him take it but he takes advantage, pressing his other hand on top. “I was going to come as soon as I heard about Uncle Ned. But by the time I managed to find a ship that would take me, I heard you and the others were driven away.”

“It doesn’t matter,” she sighed, pulling her hand away from his and resting it back on the railing. Her body was facing away again, her eyes back on the horizon.

“Sansa, I…”

“I’m betrothed,” she interrupted him, still not looking at him. He felt his mouth opening but he couldn’t find the words. Then he noticed the reflection of the sun hitting something on her wrist and before he could think, he had taken her hand again, staring at the bracelet he had given her.

“You tell him where you got this?” he asked. She wrenched her arm away.

“No,” she hissed. “I’m not stupid.”

“Do you love him?” he persisted and her silence was answer enough, it gave him courage to press on. “The Sansa I knew wanted to marry for love.”

“The Sansa you knew grew up,” she retorted. She took a deep breath, her eyes closing as though basking in the warmth of the sun, as though appreciating the sea air. But then she opened them again, her fingers fumbling with the fastenings of the bracelet. “Here.”

She outstretched her hand towards him. Jon stared at the thing for a second, swallowing thickly before he gently pushed her wrist away, pushing it back towards her.

“It was a gift,” he insisted. “I want you to keep it.”

“I…” she started, her breath catching in her throat and for the first time her composure seemed to crack. “I can’t! I can’t keep it Jon because I can’t go into this marriage thinking of you all the time.”

“Sansa!”

She turned towards the sound of her name, her palm closing around the bracelet and Jon stepped forward to take it from her as the dark-haired man approached her.

Jon pressed his lips together as the man placed his hands on Sansa’s shoulders and then smoothed the hair away from her face, his fingers lingering on her cheeks. He felt his eyes narrow when the man spoke.

“Who is this, sweetling?”

“Jon,” she replied, her lips twisting into the briefest of smirks before she composed herself. “He is my cousin.”

“Ah, yes. Jon Snow isn’t it? You’re bastard, aren’t you?” the man asked coolly, outstretching his hand in mock politeness. Jon forced a smile.

“Guilty,” he said, smirking as the man winced at the pressure. “I’m afraid Sansa never mentioned your name.”

“Petyr Baelish,” he replied, wrenching his hand away and glowering down at it. He looked at Jon again. “I was a friend of Sansa’s mother.”

“Yes, a friend,” Jon responded, emphasising the last word. He had heard about Baelish from his Uncle Ned.

“Well, I am sure Sansa has been pleased to meet you again Jon,” Petyr said, reaching to take Sansa’s arm, pulling her to his side. “However, we must make our way to breakfast. Aegon will be waiting for us. Come along, dear.”

Jon clenched his fists, the metal of the bracelet digging into his skin as he watched Baelish pull Sansa away.

***

“Of course, I don’t see the need for the kitchens to be so far away and the Great Hall is far too big for the times now. And, if we cut down this part of the forest, we could have a recreational space.”

“You’re going to change the building?” Sansa asked, hovering in the doorway where she had just overheard the two of them talking. Aegon shrugged.

“It was in dire need of change,” he replied simply. “Has it been built on since the middle ages at all?”

“It has been in the Stark family for centuries,” Sansa stated coolly. “You can’t change it.”

“I can,” Aegon insisted. “I’m the one with the money after all.”

“And I’m the one with the claim to Winterfell,” she retorted. “Your money means nothing if you can’t stay in Westeros.”

“I see that bastard boy has already influenced you again,” Petyr sighed, running an exasperated hand across his face. “He really has a hold on you.”

“What bastard boy?” Aegon demanded, nostrils flaring.

“Jon Snow, my cousin.”

“Catelyn wasn’t happy with how close you were with the boy,” Petyr continued. “I suggested getting into contact with his family to try and tempt him away. Your mother decided not to do so, she wanted your happiness far more than anything else, no matter how wrong she may have felt he was for you she wanted you happy more than anything. But I cared about you far more than that, I wouldn’t let you make such a silly mistake if you had truly been my daughter. Catelyn would have understood eventually if she could see you now.”

“You unbelievable bastard,” she hissed. “You’re the reason he left Winterfell?”

“He left you so easily,” Petyr continued. “You would put your faith in a boy like that? He can offer you nothing Sansa. He has no money and no name.”

“He can offer me love,” she replied, turning on her heels and fleeing the room.

The ship was huge but there were only so many places Jon Snow would be. He had always loved the stars, had once dragged her out in the cold grounds of Winterfell and pointed out the constellations to her. He had kissed her that night too, she remembered.

The feel of his lips on hers had never made her skin crawl, had never made her feel anything but love and a driving need to keep kissing him. And when Jon held her, it was never over-bearing or possessive. She just felt safe and loved, everything she ever wanted to be.

It was true, they would have nothing but her name to go on. But she would rather be with Jon and rebuild Winterfell slowly, stone by stone, than with Aegon and Petyr who would change everything, mould her into what they wanted her to be rather than who she truly was.

She stumbled to a stop when she spotted him at the stern of the ship. It wasn’t the sight of him which caused her to stop, it was the sound. He was singing softly, his fingers fumbling with something in front of him.

“I loved a maid as red as autumn with sunset in her hair.”

She stepped closer and she almost wished she hadn’t when he stopped, his head rising slowly as he became aware of the presence behind him. He turned then, his eyes wary as they took her in and she dropped her gaze shyly, her eyes falling upon the bracelet.

“I love you,” she said, raising her gaze to him once more. “I choose you Jon. When the ship docks, I’m going with you. Wherever you go, I’ll go.”

His lips twitched slightly as he glanced down at the bracelet, his fingers still fiddling with it and then he looked back at her.

“I’m still a bastard. And a poor one at that.”

“You’re Jon,” she replied, with a shrug as she stepped up to him. His eyes dropped to her lips as she cupped his cheeks. “That is all I’ll ever need.”

And then she kissed him, desperately.

His arms wound around her, pulling her flush against him while hers wrapped around his neck. Her hair kept blowing between them, causing her to giggle against his mouth when it whipped her cheeks or hit his eyes. But she didn’t care, not when he held her like this and smiled against her mouth, his kisses never stopping.

“I love you Sansa,” he murmured against her lips before his own kissed all across her face.

“Will there be anyone in your quarters?” she asked softly, meeting his eyes and hoping he understands what she was asking.

His throat bobbed slowly, his fingers clenching in the fabric of her dress. It suggested to her that he knew fine well what she was implying. He cleared his throat.

“My friend Sam and his family will be there,” he replied, reaching for her hand. “But come and meet them. They have heard me talk about you so often I don’t doubt they probably think you aren’t real.”

He led her to his room, where she met Sam and his wife Gilly along with their one year old son little Sam.

“I didn’t think anyone could be as pretty as he made you out to be,” Gilly stated simply, grinning at Jon as he blushed. “But I see now I was very wrong to doubt him.”

“You are very kind,” Sansa replied. “How long have you two been married?”

“Two years,” Sam answered with a fond smile at his wife. Gilly raised an eyebrow and Sam cleared his throat suddenly. “Little Sam has trouble sleeping sometimes. So we’ll take him for a little walk. Probably a hour. Just…have fun!” he said brightly, grunting when Gilly nudged his arm and rolled her eyes before leading him out of the room.

“Subtle,” Jon scoffed, shaking his head before looking at her again.

Sansa smiled shyly, her fingers reaching for the ties at the front of her dress. Jon’s wide eyes were drawn to the movement instantly, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

“I told you once, I would wait for you and I did,” she whispered, stepping out of her dress as it pooled at her feet.

“I did too,” he replied, his eyes fixed on her breasts and it caused her to giggle, snapping him out of his staring with a sheepish grin.

It was awkward, with both of them having no experience. But she didn’t care that his bed was really too small to enjoy such an act. She didn’t care that it stung a little, she had been prepared for that. She hadn’t even cared that it was over too quickly when his lips were kissing her anywhere they could reach, when his hands were roaming all across her skin and setting it on fire.

And when he had gave her a grin, his eyes on her face as he moved down, down, down until his lips were brushing against her most intimate place, she ended up not caring about anything at all other than he kept his mouth right there.

After, he pulled the covers over them as she buried into his side. He clutched her hand against his chest as he slid her bracelet on her wrist once more and then they drifted into sleep.

***

The jolt of the boat was what woke them, sending them tumbling to the floor.

Little Sam started crying instantly and Gilly rushed to comfort him. Jon pulled himself to his feet before helping her to stand again.

“Are you alright?” he asked, his hands stroking up and down her arms.

“Yes,” she assured him. “What happened?”

“It felt like we collided with something,” Sam said grimly.

“But they said the ship was unsinkable,” Gilly whispered, clutching her boy to her chest. Jon pressed his lips together, glancing around at everyone in the room.

“I wouldn’t put too much faith in words,” he replied gently, his eyes darting up to the ceiling. “We should get up on the deck, just to be sure of what is going on.”

She tried to not show her fear as she clutched Jon’s hand, allowing him to lead them up to the deck. She gasped when he came to a stop and there was no denying why he had. Ice was painted all across the deck, glistening like glass in the moonlight.

“Jon,” she whimpered, her hands gripping his arm. His other hand came up to pat her hand, his lips pressed against her temple.

“It will be alright my love,” he promised her. “We’ll stay up here. We have to be ready to get in a lifeboat, understand?”

As if hearing his words, a member of the crew stood at the railings and called forward all women and children. Gilly inhaled sharply, shrinking back against Sam and turning her head into his chest. He shushed her gently, his hands stroking her hair.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get in another one,” he assured her, leading her towards where the other women were queueing. Gilly choked back a sob, throwing her free hand around Sam’s neck.

“Promise me,” she whispered. Sam smiled, gripping her hand.

“I promise. Get in the boat Gilly, I’ll find you later.”

Sansa turned to Jon, throwing herself against him. Perhaps if she never let him go they would have no choice but to let him come on the boat with her. He lifted her up, his hand stroking her back in reassurance.

“You have to go,” he whispered, setting her back down. She glanced back to where the crewman was helping Gilly into the boat. She shook her head, reaching for his hand.

“Not without you.”

“You have to Sansa,” he stated. “Sam and I will be alright, I promise you.”

“Come along miss, there is enough room for you too,” the crewman said kindly, taking her other hand. She darted forward instinctively as her hand slipped from Jon’s, desperate to keep him with her.

The man pulled her to the edge of the ship, helping her step up and over into the boat. Gilly reached over to steady her, shifting for Sansa to sit down next to her.

The boat jolted and she turned around, her hands gripping the side as the ropes began to move, lowering them down towards the sea. She kept her eyes on Jon, on his grey eyes and reassuring smile and tried to tell herself that this wasn’t the end.

Later, she sat with Gilly, their arms around each other and little Sam between them, as they watched the last of the ship disappear beneath the surface. Sansa closed her eyes and prayed to all the Gods she knew that Jon and Sam were okay.

They weren’t found in the water when their boat went back to look. But every face she saw was Jon’s and she had to clamp her eyes shut to stop herself from sobbing uncontrollably. She told herself that another boat might have got them. She had to believe it.

When the Storm Crow emerged through the mist, taking in all the survivors, Sam had been found upon one of the other lifeboats. Gilly sobbed as she clutched at him and him to her. Sansa hovered awkwardly, her eyes searching everywhere for a sign of Jon.

“We got separated,” Sam explained. “Your fiancé and Petyr Baelish found us. They chased Jon away, Aegon had a gun. I don’t know what happened. But I saw Aegon and Petyr in another lifeboat. Sansa…I think…he….”

“No,” Sansa cut him off, shaking her head defiantly. “He isn’t…he can’t…No!”

She turned, her vision blurred from her tears as she ran across the deck, searching desperately for those soft grey eyes, for his black curls.

“Ah, miss,” a crewman called, approaching her with a clipboard. It was pure luck that her eyes darted to the side, falling upon Aegon and Petyr in the distance, their backs to her as they spoke with a member of the crew.

“I’ll need your name please miss,” the man said gently.

“Alayne,” she responded, pulling the blanket up over her head. It was a girl from one of the stories that Bran used to love. The man nodded, arching an eyebrow when she didn’t continue.

“We need a surname as well.”

She wanted to say Snow instantly, have some connection to Jon even if only on record. But if Petyr or Aegon heard that surname anywhere, they would be tracking the girl down. She swallowed thickly and gave the last name the girl from the story had had.

“Stone,” she stated instantly, the tears already starting to build again. “Alayne Stone.”

“Thank you,” he murmured, giving her a kind smile as he moved away.

She clutched the blanket around her, her charm bracelet chinking softly with the movement.

“Come back,” she whispered into the air, squeezing her eyes shut. “You always promised you would come back to me. Come back Jon.”

But when she opened her eyes there was nothing but ocean before her.

***

“Come with us,” Gilly insisted, gripping her hand tightly. “Just for a while.”

“Thank you but no,” Sansa said, giving her friend a reassuring smile. “I have family in Riverrun. I have to go back to them.”

She wanted to weep for how she had failed them. The only reason she had left them with their mother’s family was because Petyr had promised to help them if she came with him to meet and betroth herself to Aegon.

“Write to us as soon as you get there,” Gilly insisted, pulling her into a fierce hug.

“I will,” Sansa responded. “Thank you for everything. Take care.”

She watched as they loaded into a cart and set off for The Reach. She watched until they disappeared into the horizon before turning back towards the inn she had paid a night for. Her fingers kept fiddling with her bracelet the whole time, even when she pushed the door to the inn open.

She was instantly struck with the feeling of eyes on her. Frowning, she lifted her head towards the corner. Instantly, her hands dropped to her side and her eyes widened.

“Jon?” she gasped, taking a hesitant step towards him before stopping. Was she dreaming?

“Alayne Stone,” he chuckled, pushing away from the table and walking towards her. “You think I’d forget that story about the bastard girl and the Lord? It reminded me of us.”

“You’re alive,” she whispered, touching his cheeks. She felt the disbelieving laughter push past her lips at the warmth beneath her fingertips. “You’re here. You came back to me!”

“Always,” he assured her, his hands burying in her hair as he pulled her to meet his mouth.

 

 


End file.
